


row, row, row your boat

by spacetrash0



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i love this song so much, i used to sing it all the time on the swingset, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash0/pseuds/spacetrash0
Summary: Row, row, row your boatGently down the streamMerrily merrily, merrily, merrilyLife is but a dream





	row, row, row your boat

**Author's Note:**

> no TWs (for the first time in forever)

_Row, row, row your boat_

She could feel the water push against the paddle as she moved it through the milky water. It had been ages since it was clear, a byproduct of the crumbling chalk mountains that framed the lands. She steered through vibrant flower growths, some of which with petals closed as a signal to coming rain. She worked on steering her boat carefully through bobbing lily pads and curious water-life as they peeked through the ripples her paddle made in the water. The rain smelled sweet as always, making that delightful pitter-patter onto lily pads and opened flower petals. 

_Gently down the stream_

She passed through the temple district and observed the women in their flowing white robes moving among smooth marble pillars and roofs made by the ancestors of the land to keep them covered from the rains. They barely did their job; evidenced by the water dripping into white pans and buckets, making a plink as it touched the metal. She continued rowing her boat gently down the stream. She had no place here with the women in ivory white.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily_

She rowed into the market. It was quiet as it usually was on rainy days. Men sold food and woodwork. Children sold colored chalk and plucked flowers to those who cared for such things. Life is peaceful. She has a place here.

_Life is but a dream…_

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in some weird original world i guess shrug emoji
> 
> i live off kudos and comments
> 
> feed me seymour :)


End file.
